Present face shields constructed by attaching transparent plastic film eye shields to face masks fit poorly and are uncomfortable. For example, a number of face shields have eye shield portions which fit close to the eyes and the nose of the wearer, but during use may form a scoop which allows potentially harmful liquid droplets (such as blood) to reach the wearer's eyes. Other eye shields fit so tightly that they can be uncomfortable. Wearers who must wear eye glasses have additional difficulties because the glasses hold the eye shield away from the face, thereby reducing the protection of the eyes from splashing liquids.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,797,956 to Boyce; 2,056,753 to Wagner; 4,796,621 to Barle et al; 4,825,878 to Kuntz et al; and 4,821,340 to Johnson disclose an eye shield of some sort worn in conjunction with a mask. In these references the eye shield is adapted to be worn in a certain position, fixed by an attachment at or above eye level in contact with or closely adjacent the wearer's face.
PCT Application PCT/US89/01629 to Russell discloses a face mask having an eye shield attached to its upper margin. An adjustable band may be included at the sides of the transparent eye shield portion to hold it in position over the eyes of the wearer. However, the eye shield is intended to be held in a fixed position close to the wearer's face with cushions to set off the eye shield from the face. U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,294 to Borek, Jr.; and 5,020,533 and 5,150,703 to Hubbard et al disclose face masks with visors or eye shields which attach to and extend upwards from masks, but where no means for pivoting the eye shields away from the face are disclosed.